Breaking the curse
by Kasamyra
Summary: IYFBXover I'm not really good at summeries. Please read and review. Flames welcome. Rating might go up later. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Sango, Miroku, I'm home." Kagome called walking in the door.  
"Did you find your cousin?" Sango asked.  
"No. Grandpa says that she's living with some friends now or something."  
"Oh. Are you going to go look for her?"  
"Yeah. I just came back to grab my cell phone." Kagome explained as she grabbed her purse off the counter and headed back to the door.  
"Oh yeah, Sesshomaru called. He said to call him back."  
"I'll call him later, maybe. He worries too much. Anyway, I'm going out now. I'll be back in time for dinner."  
"Okay. Have fun." Sango laughed going into the kitchen.

Ever since they all got to the present era, Sango discovered that she loved to cook, therefore spending mast days in the kitchen trying new recipes. Miroku, being a guy, loved the T.V. Inuyasha and Kouga formed a band and Sesshomaru started, built up, and now owns one of the world's largest, most successful companies therefore having to buy many vacation houses around the world due to his frequent business trips. Shippou, Rin and Souta were all in school and doing well and to everyone's surprise; Kagome had taken up art and was well on her way to becoming famous. Kagome had graduated from High School last Christmas by, somehow, earning enough credits to graduate half a year early. Now it was spring and her cousin would be graduating in a few months and she wanted to be there for it. Her cousin had been living with her grandpa since her mom had died 3 years ago. Now she was apparently living with some friends because her grandpa's youngest daughter, Kagome's Aunt, and her family had moved in. Kagome couldn't blame her for wanting to move out. Kagome hated her aunt. She always tried to boss everyone around and if things didn't go her way, she threw a fit.

Her cousin's mom had died on the some day as the last fight with Naraku 2 years ago. When they were younger, Kagome had told her cousin that she would always be there for her if she needed it. And now Kagome wanted to be at her cousin's graduation because she could not be there for her mother's funeral. They had, of course, defeated Naraku in the last fight, but in doing so Kagome was injured and didn't find out about the funeral until it was too late to attend. Kagome had always had a certain amount of regret for not attending the funeral.

.:Flashback:.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru were fighting off the hoards of demons that had been sent at them by Naraku, while Kikyo, Miroku and Sango were fighting with Kagura and Kanna. Shippou and Kirara were trying to protect Rin while Kagome was trying to purify Naraku's many arms before they shot out to kill her friends. Naraku turned towards her when she hit a little too close to his heart for his own comfort. Her friends saw this and tried to help her but were kept busy with their own fights. As Kikyo turned around to block Kagura's sword from cutting Sango's head off, one of Naraku's arms wrapped around her neck and started choking her. Naraku pulled back his arm as she stopped struggling. She fell to the ground with a dull thud which could not be heard to any because of the fighting. Kagome shot an arrow at him and it pierced his heart just as he shot an arm through her stomach. Kagura and Kanna, along with all the other demons, faded into the wind like dust. When they realized that they were safe, the others in the group ran over to Kagome and Kikyo's bodies. Kagome lay on the ground about 4 feet away from Kikyo with the whole jewel in her hands, glowing pink. She tried to sit up but her arms couldn't support her weight and she fell again. Inuyasha sat down beside her and supported her head.  
"Inu…yasha" She said as blood dripped down her chin. "Here." She said holding her hand out to Inuyasha.  
"Kagome, stay awake a little longer. We're taking you to Keade's village. You're going to be ok." Inuyasha said picking her up.  
"No… It's… ok… Inuyasha… I…." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes. A second later she stopped breathing. Sesshomaru tried using Tenseugia, but nothing happened. Inuyasha took the jewel from her hands and stood up.  
"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Sango asked. She had tears streaming down her face and her cloths were ripped in some places. Shippou and Miroku were weeping silently.  
"I'm wishing her back baka." He said and closed his eyes.  
'I wish that Kagome was still alive.' He thought. The jewel started to glow pink and a white light came out. The light formed itself into a woman.  
"So... You wish for your friend to live?" The woman said.  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I'm Midroku." She said.  
"Can you heal Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
"Yes. But I can not heal her as a human. She must be a demon. Now please sit." She said gesturing to the grass. "And we will talk." Everyone sat around her. Shippou and Rin sat right next to her.  
"What kind of demon will she be?" Inuyasha asked.  
"That's for you all to decide."  
"Inu." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku said in unison.  
"Wolf" Kouga said.  
"I think she would do better as an Inu-Youki." Said Midroku "I will make her your sister" She said to Sesshomaru. "And your half-sister" She said to Inuyasha. "But that will require some of your blood," she told Sesshomaru "Now. If you want, I can make the other humans here demons as well, so you can all live the same amount of time. Do you all agree?"  
Miroku looked at Sango who appeared to be thinking. Rin nodded her head. Sango opened her mouth to say something but Midroku interrupted her,  
"Yes I can make your brother a demon if you agree."  
"Okay then. I agree." Sango said then turned to Miroku who nodded his head.  
"Would you like to be made Inu-Youki as well?" Midroku asked. They all nodded. "Ok one last thing. I will make Rin, Shippou and Kohaku older so that they are about three years younger then Kagome, Sango and Miroku so they can go to school. Okay?"  
"Okay" Shippou and Rin said.  
"What about Kagome's brother? And Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I can make them Inu-Youki as well." Midroku said.  
"Ok."  
Midroku held her hands out, palm up, in front of her. A small white ball appeared and grew then split into four pieces. Two flew into the sky and disappeared and the other two surrounded Rin and Shippou. They both started getting taller. Rin's hair grew longer and a few silver highlights appeared. Her ears became pointed and she grew fangs and claws. Shippou's hair grew a little longer and his tail disappeared and he grew claws and fangs. The lights then moved on to Miroku and Sango. Sango's hair grew and gained some silverish-blue streaks. Miroku's hair grew a little and turned a silverish color but it stayed above shoulder length. They both grew fangs and claws and their ears became pointed like Sesshomaru's. After taking a small amount of Sesshomaru's blood, Midroku walked over to Kagome pouring the blood into her mouth and put her hands, palm down, on Kagome's stomach over the hole. A pink light filled the hole and when it faded Kagome's skin was all in place. A white light then surrounded her and lifted her off the ground. Her hair grew to a little below her hips and gained some silverish-red streaks. Her ears become pointed and she grew fangs and claws. When the light faded, Shippou caught her before she fell. Everyone was silent for a few seconds and then Kagome started coughing. She opened her eyes and looked up at Shippou.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"You got hurt by Naraku." Shippou said.  
"I know that." She said standing up. "You just look older."  
"Yup. Midroku changed us. You, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Souta, Kohaku and I are all Inu-Youki now and Rin, Souta, Kohaku and I are all older. Midroku said that the only way to save you was by having you change into an Inu-Youki." Shippou explained. Kagome looked around and saw Sango, Miroku and Rin. Her gaze then landed on Midroku.  
"Thank you." She said and bowed to Midroku.  
"No problem. Oh yea. I almost forgot. Sense you are Sesshomaru's sister, you should probably have the western land markings as well, huh." She waved her hand and a purple crescent moon appeared on Kagome's forehead and four purple stripes appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes faded from dark brown to bright amber.  
"Now, because I've changed you I've disrupted the space and time continuum so you can no longer exist in this time era." Midroku said. Everyone except Kagome stared at her like she was crazy.  
"We can live in my era." Kagome said.  
"Okay. But that means I have more stuff to do. Oh well." Midroku sighed. "All right. You must all learn about Kagome's era."  
"How can you teach them everything they need to know? That will take years." Kagome asked.  
"Oh really? Look into this mirror." She held out a small mirror. Everyone looked into it.  
"Inuyasha. What is the square root of 144?" Midroku asked.  
"12" He replied then frowned. "What's a square root?"  
"Good" She laughed. "It's math. Now don't ask questions." The mirror faded into the air. "Ok. The last thing you guys need to live in Kagome's era is a concealment spell since you can't very well walk around how you are now." She held out her hands and some bracelets appeared. All of them were made out of beads that had the western seal on them. The bracelets that she held out to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were all silver except for the purple moons on the beads. The ones she gave Miroku, Sango and Rin were Silver and Blue with the purple moons on them. The one she gave Kouga was silver and brown with blue ocean waves on it. The one she gave Kagome was Red and Silver with the purple moons on it. She then gave Sango and Kagome one extra one each for their brothers. They all put the bracelets on and transformed into humans. Sesshomaru's hair stayed silver but his ears, nails and teeth returned to normal. Inuyasha's hair turned black and he lost the fangs and claws and his dog ears were replaced by normal ones. Miroku, Sango, Rin and Kagome went back to normal and Shippou's hair stayed red but he lost his fangs and claws and his ears became rounded on the top. Kagome and Sesshomaru had both lost the purple marks on their faces. Everyone's eyes stayed the same and they still had their super-human censes and abilities.  
"Ok, those bracelets will let you all through the well. If you take them off you will turn back into a demon." Midroku said then turned to Kagome. "If you ever need me I'll be there. Bye." She said and disappeared.  
"Okay. Let's go back to Keade's village." Sango suggested.  
"Oh, look. She even gave Kirara a concealment necklace." Kagome pointed out. Kirara was wearing a small black and silver necklace around her neck that looked like a cat collar. She had purple eyes and only one tail but otherwise she looked the same.

When they went through the well Kagome explained what had happened to her mom. They had found Kohaku right outside of the well. Sango explained when happened and had given him his bracelet when Kagome had given Souta his. They had all lived with Kagome's mom at the shrine for the first year and a half. After Kagome had graduated they all moved into one of Sesshomaru's mansions on the outskirts of Tokyo. Very close to where Kagome's cousin lived. 

.:End Flashback:.

Kagome parked the car and turned it off. When she got out and looked around she spotted a trail.  
'Well, guess I have to walk from here.' She thought and set off down the path.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I've had this story written forever and I just decided to post it. Please review. Flames welcome.

Konekos Tears


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few minutes of walking Kagome came across a smell garden. All the vegetables were growing good except for the strawberries and the tomatoes. Kagome walked over to the tomato plant and touched it. A small white light flashed around the tomato then worked its way down the line of plants. Each time it touched a tomato the vegetable bloomed to life. It grew and turned from green to red. Kagome then turned to the strawberries. They were doing a little better then the tomatoes. Kagome did the same thing to the strawberries as she did to the tomatoes. After the strawberries had grown she got up and walked back to the path.

'That's a nice garden. I wonder who planted it.' She thought absentmindedly as she continued walking. She turned a corner in the path and spotted a large house. She went up to the door and knocked lightly. After a while a guy with grayish-silver hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Tohru Honda. I was told that she lived here." Kagome answered.

"Please come in." He said moving aside so she could walk in. Kagome sat down at the table he had motioned to.  
"I'll go get her." He said and left. A few minutes later he returned followed by Tohru.  
"Hi Tohru. It's been a while since I've seen you." Kagome said as Tohru sat down on the other side of the table.  
"Err... yea" Tohru said trying to figure out who Kagome was.  
"Don't you remember me?" Kagome asked as a teenager with bright orange hair walked in.  
"Gomenesi" Tohru asked and looked down at her hands.  
"Ah... my own cousin doesn't even remember me. I am lost to the world." Kagome said with mock sadness.  
"Kagome!" Tohru said happily and got up to give Kagome a hug.  
For about two hours Kagome and Tohru talked about their lives and what has happened since they had last seen each other (leaving out the parts about the curse and the well of course). Yuki, Kyo and Shigure had been introduced earlier. When Tohru went to make tea Kagome looked around at the pictures on the walls. One she recognized a lot. It was a painting of small girl with brown hair, laying on her back, fast asleep on the grass, her head laying on a dark colored dog. She had a small orange kitten curled up on her stomach and a baby rat had its head sticking out on a pocket on the front of the girl's lavender colored dress.  
Tohru came back with the tea just as Kagome's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" Kagome said as she answered the phone.  
"Kagome." The person on the other end said. Kagome heard banging in the background.  
"Shippou. What's wrong?"  
"Inu's being mean."  
Kagome sighed and said, "Give him the phone."  
After a few seconds she heard someone say "Hey, Kagome"  
"Baka! How old are you. Grow-up and stop picking on the little kids. And remember, I'm seeing you tonight." Kagome yelled. She could here him gulp then she said, "Bye see you later" in a singsong voice and hung up the phone. "Sorry" she said to Tohru and picked up the cup of tea.  
"It's ok." Tohru said.  
After a few minutes Kagome said, "I have to go home now. Why don't you and your friends come over tomorrow afternoon."  
"Ok. I think that would be alright..." She said looking at Kyo and Yuki who both nodded.  
"Ok. Here's my address. Come around noon. Oh yea. I almost forgot. I've got some tickets to the Inu's concert tonight if you guys want to come." Kagome said.  
"What! You got tickets? How? They were sold out." Kyo stated.  
"I have my ways. So do you want to come?" She asked again.  
"Sure" "Ok" "I guess" They all said at the same time.  
"Ok. Great. What about Shigure?" Kagome asked.  
"No. He's working." Yuki said.  
"Oh" She said. "Ok. Come on. The concert starts in an hour. We've gotta get there early to get a good parking spot. She said as she started walking to the car. The walk was completely quiet and when they got to the car, Yuki and Kyo got into the back seat and Tohru got into the front seat. Kagome pulled out onto the road. After about 5 minutes Kyo asked, "So. Do you know someone in the band or something?"

"You could say that." Kagome replied.

"Ok. Then do you know why they don't use their real names?"

"'Cause they don't want to."

"Oh. What happened to that one girl that used to sing with them?"

"She decided that she wanted to become an artist instead so after she graduated from High School she left. She still sings with them sometimes. Actually she might sing with them tonight."

"Oh." Kyo said. After a few minutes of silence Kagome's cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. the answered it and said, "What do you want now, Inu?"

"Where are you? The concert starts in 20 minutes!"

"I'll be there in about 5. I'm bringing my cousin and two of her friends. Tell Nancy to be at the desk when we come."

"Ok. I called to tell you that you're singing 'Because of You' tonight."

"Why can't you tell me these things at least a week before the concert?"

"I sorta forgot."

"Well next time don't forget. Baka." Kagome said and hung up the phone. She pulled into the parking lot and everyone got out. When they walked in Kagome talked to the lady at the desk and then turned to Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. A young man with bright red hair and piercing green eyes walked around the corner and spotted them. He was just about to say something when Kagome said, "Hi Shippou." without turning around.

"Hi Kagome. Inu's looking for you."

"Ok. Shippou, this is my cousin Tohru and her friends Yuki and Kyo. This is Shippou."

"Hi" Shippou said.

"Hello" Yuki, Tohru and Kyo said at the some time. Just then a tall man walked around the corner.

"Oi. Where's dog-face?" He asked Kagome.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Kagome said. "Come on." She said to Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. "Let's go get seats." Then she turned to Shippou and said, "Tell Inu I'll meet him in a bit." Then she walked over to the people at the door who were taking tickets and went thru the doors without talking to them. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru followed. Kagome led them to the front row then said, "I'll be right back. I have to do something," then walked off. Within 10 minutes the seats around Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were filled. The lights went out and a girl with long dark colored hair got up on stage and picked up the microphone. The music started and everyone quieted as the girl started singing.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far

(chorus)  
Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to find it hard to trust, not only me,  
but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way, and its not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with

(chorus)

I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep.  
I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me.  
You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain.  
And now I cry in the middle of the night, doing the same damn thing

(chorus, but slightly different)  
Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because its empty  
Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you?  
Because of you?"

The girl walked off the stage as the band started playing another song. After a few songs Kagome came back and sat down by Tohru. After the concert Kagome drove them home and told them to come over tomorrow. When she got home she walked into the living room and saw Kohaku sleeping in front of the T.V. and Sango and Miroku sleeping on the couch. She fished out her cell phone and took a picture of them then picked up Kohaku and carried him to his bedroom. She then walked to her room and collapsed on the bed. She lay awake on her bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before finally falling asleep.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. sorry it took so long to post. I had to rewrite part of this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers Animeotakufreak and scarecrow. I appreciate it. 


End file.
